After all crap, we're finaly at peace
by Kz77
Summary: It's five years after the last episode of season three. Kurt and Blaine are married, and Finn and Rachel are getting back together.. And on top of all that, Burt and Carol have adoptet another child!All new New Dirctions. I wish I owned Glee...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt sat with Blaine on their porch. They said nothing, both of them enjoying the sounds of nature.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Their peace was over. Kurt's 15 year old sister, Alexa, was running towards them. The shy sophomore was adopted by Burt and Carol when she was 10. She had a phenomenal singing voice, and a natural gift for the cello, but was a shrinking violet when it came to performing.

"Alexa, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. The girl stood in front of them, winded. "It's, Finn.'' Both boys stood up, and walked straight to her.

"What about Finn?"Kurt asked as calmly as possible. "There was an accident with the plain he was on. He's in the hospital." Kurt pulled the car keys out of his pocket, and handed them to Blaine.

"We need to get to the hospital."Blaine nodded, and the piled into their SUV. "Oh, and by the way, I got into Glee club." Kurt nearly spit his coffee out.

"I knew you would!" He stopped there, because he knew it wasn't the time.

When they got to the hospital, Alexa led them to Finn's room. Being the younger of two boys, you would think that Alexa would resent them. But these weren't boys. They were men.

"Mom, Dad!" Alexa shouted at them. They turned to look at her, Carol having tears in her eyes. "Sweetie, good job." Was all she was able to murmur. After Blaine and Kurt sat down, Alexa filled them in on what happened.

Finn was coming home from serving in Iraq. But while he was landing in Lima, the plain exploded. Finn was now in emergency surgery. No one could tell when he would be coming out.

"Well, at least we're all here." Kurt said.

"Where's Finn? What happened?" Blaine, Kurt, and Alexa turned to see, none other than Rachel Berry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, hugging his long time best friend. "I got out of NYADA last month. I was so upset to find that you weren't coming, anyway, I was visiting my dad's here in Lima. I was scheduled to go to go back to New York today, but when I was at the airport, I saw the plain explode. I also saw Finn. I hadn't seen him since he broke up with me." She said.

"Well, I think he'll be happy to see you." Kurt said, guiding her to a chair. She sat down near Alexa.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked. Alexa looked down. She knew who Rachel Berry was. Everyone in Lima knew who she was. Alexa was overcome with shyness.

"This is Alexa Hummel, Kurt and Finn's sister." Blaine told her. Then, he mouthed the words "shy" and "adopted". Rachel understood.

"I have great news. Finn's going to be okay. We're going to wait until he wakes up before we let you see him though." The doctor said. Carol burst into another set of tears, and everyone let out a sigh out. Alexa, who now realized how tired she was, started rubbing her eyes.

"Lexi, you okay?" Blaine asked her. Blaine was like another brother to Alexa. After all, he was Kurt's life partner.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. We've been here since five, and i went to bed at one." B**laine seemed to understand. "Do you want me to take you to my house? You could sleep there." He asked her. "I want to be here when Finn wakes up." She said. Blaine smiled, and laid her head down on his lap. "Sleep. I'll wake you up when Finn does." Alexa smiled and closed her eyes. Moments later, she was sound asleep.**

** While Blaine was talking to Alexa, Kurt and Rachel were talking away about Rachel's time in New York. She told him about all the Broadway shows she went to, and how she kept all of her ticket stubs. Kurt told her about all of the things him and Blaine did. They had such a good time catching up, that they didn't notice the doctor come in, **_**or **_**that they had been talking for two straight hours.**

** "Excuse me, but Finn was woken up now. You are all welcome to see him." Carol jumped out of her seat, and rushed into Finn's room.**

** "I'll wait until you guys talk to Finn before I do.** I **will see you around, Kurt." Rachel leaves.**

** Finn hadn't known what hit him. He was just thinking about seeing his family, when the plain blew up. The next thing her knew, he was being rushed to the hospital. Now, his mother was crying at the foot of the hospital bed, Burt was standing with her, and Kurt was at the door.**

** "Hey Finn." Kurt said. Finn looked around. He didn't see Alexa.**

** "Where's Alexa?" He asked. Kurt laughed. "She fell asleep in Blain's lap. We decided to let her sleep." Finn smiled, knowing his little sister was there.**

** Blaine came to the door, with Alexa in his arms. Even though she was fifteen, she was small.**

** "I couldn't wake her, so I brought her here. The poor girl was so tired, but she wouldn't leave the hospital until she saw you were okay." Alexa's eyes fluttered open.**

** "Still tired." She muttered, not noticing her surroundings. "Alexa, look." Blaine says. She turns her head to see Finn. Blaine puts her down and she walks to Finn.**

** "I was so worried." She said, hugging her brother. "I know kiddo." Finn answers, noticing the tears falling from her eyes. "Hey, I'm gonna be okay." He said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiles, and yawns.**

** "Carol and I are going to stay here for a few days. Just to be here for Finn. Kurt, Blaine, would you mind watching Alexa?"**

** "Of course, Dad. Come on, Alexa. Let's go home." She hug's Finn one more time, and they leave the hospital.**

** By then, it was noon. Blaine made lunch for everyone and they sat down to eat. That's when Kurt remembered that Alexa had gotten into Glee club.**

** "Oh, Alexa, you have to tell us about your audition for Glee!" Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "I sang 'Secrets' by One Republic. I also played the cello. I don't know why everyone's making a big deal out of it." Kurt knew she wasn't in the mood. "Well, I'm proud of you." And he was.**

** The rest of the day was quiet. Alexa kept to herself on her phone, playing games and texting people.**

** "I feel so bad for her." Kurt mumbled to Blaine. "Why?" Blaine mumbled back. "She has all these gifts, but she doesn't realize it. I talked to Mr. Shue. He said that he had never seen that powerful of a voice in a 15 year old. Not to mention she can play the cello, AND sing at the same time." Blaine kissed Kurt. "What was that for?" he asked. "Your being an older brother. Always wondering why he does this, or why did she do that. I find it cute."**

** By nightfall, everyone was tired. Kurt had sent Alexa to bed at eleven, but when he and Blaine went to check on her at one, they saw she was still awake. Not sitting in bed awake, but awake.**

** "Hey kiddo."Kurt said softly. Alexa turned away from them. Kurt and Blaine walked into the room , and Kurt sat down at the edge of her bed. "What's up?" he asked her. She didn't answer. "If something's bothering you, you can talk to me. I'm your brother." She turned around, and threw herself in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm worried about Finn. Most of the time when people say they're going to be okay, they aren't." Kurt laughed softly, and let her go. **

** "He's going to be okay. I promise." He said, getting up. "Okay." Kurt and Blaine left the room. Alexa rolled on her back, and finally, fell asleep.**

** "Now I get it." Kurt said before he went to bed. "What?" Blaine asked. "The older brother thing. I finally understand what it means to be an older brother." Blaine let out a little laugh. "Come here. It's late." He said, pulling Kurt into bed. They fell asleep moments later. **


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, just clearing some things up. Kurt gave up his dreams in New York, and went to beauty school instead, to be with Blaine. Mike and Tina got married, and so did Santana and Brittany (Well, they tried) Rachel finished school at NYADA, and Finn went to war. Alexa was adopted the summer after Kurt got out of high school. Everyone else in glee club is still in college.

Chapter 3

**In the morning, Blaine made breakfast while Kurt made coffee. It was like that every Sunday morning.**

** "Could you wake up Alexa?" Kurt asked Blaine. He nodded, and proceeded to Alexa's room.**

** "Alexa, are you awake?" Blaine asked softly from her door. She moans. "Sweetie, are you okay?" he asked, walking to her. She doesn't reply. "He puts his hand to her forehead, only to pull it away fast because of its high temperature.**

** "Aww, poor baby. You're so hot. I wonder how you got this fever. Probably from spending yesterday at the hospital. I'm gonna get Kurt." Blaine left the room.**

** "Blaine? Where's Alexa?" Kurt asked when he returned. "The poor baby has a fever. I couldn't even keep my h and on her forehead she was so warm." He said, filling a glass with water. Kurt handed him the Tylenol. "Then let's go take care of her."**

** Meanwhile, at the hospital, Rachel was pacing outside of Finn's hospital room. She was worried that Finn would fell the same way about her that he did when they were in high school.**

** "Come on Rachel, do this." She mumbled to herself. Rachel took a deep breath, and entered Finn's room**

** Finn was watching TV. He hadn't noticed Rachel slip into his room. Rachel, however, noticed everything about him. The way his baby fat had turned into rock hard abs. Or the way he had let his hair grow out on his face.**

** "Hi, Finn." She said softly. Startled by the familiar voice, he turned to see Rachel.**

** "Rachel? Is that really you?'' She smiled, and mouthed yes, too in shock to speak. Finn was on the verge of tears. Even though he broke her heart five years ago, she still loved him. And now, they were adults. They could get married again.**

** Rachel walked over to Finn, and sat down on the edge of his bed. "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you."She said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. Finn put his hand to her face. "Neither did I. But Rachel, you have to understand, I didn't break up with you because I wanted to. You were meant to be a star. And I didn't want to get in the way of that." **

** "But Finn, I loved, love, you. I would have rather been with you." she says, letting more tears fall. "Well, I'm still single. He says. Rachel's jaw dropped, and she hugged him. "Yes, Finn. Yes."**

** Back at the Anderson/Hummel residence, Alexa was burning up. No matter what Blaine and Kurt did, her fever seemed to rise.**

** "Are you sure that there isn't anything we can do for you?" Blaine asked Alexa. Kurt had left the room to catch a breather. Alexa nodded, and motioned for Blaine to put his head down. He did, and she barley whispered, "Sing to me." Blaine smiled, and thought of a song he could sing the sickly girl. He thought of Jimmy Eat World, and then he found the perfect song.**

"_**Hey, don't write yourself off yet." **_** Alexa sighed as he started the song, sweet like a lullaby.**

"_**It's only in your head you feel left out. Or looked down on. Just try your best, try everything you can. **__And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away_

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright

Hey, you know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in  
Live right now, yeah, just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright

Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just do your best, do everything you can  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright

It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright" he finished the song. He looked to Alexa to find her asleep. He smiled, and left her to sleep.

"Is she okay?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Yeah, I sang her to sleep. She'll break the fever soon." Kurt sighed, and kissed Blaine. "Let's watch a movie, and cuddle on the couch." And that's what they did.

Halfway through Les Miserables (Le mis-er-abs), Alexa woke up. The room wasn't spinning, so she assumed that her fever broke. She pulled herself out of bed, and opened her door. Slowly shuffling down the hall, she found herself in the living room. She watched Kurt and Blaine for a moment** , and then shuffled toward them.**

** "Hey sweetie. Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked her, sitting up. "A little. I think the fever broke." She said. Blaine put his hand on her forehead. "She's a bit warm, but not burning with fever. Do you wanna watch the end of Les Mis with us?" Alexa nodded, and snuggled down in between them. She loved Les Miserables.**

_**RING! RING! **_**Kurt picked up the phone. **

** " Hello?" he asked the caller. B**laine paused the TV. "Oh, dad. What's going on, how's Finn?"

"Good, oh, and Alexa just broke her fever, so that's why we are not there."

"Okay, bye." He hung up the phone. "That was my dad. He called to see if Alexa was okay." Blaine smiled, and started the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** The next morning Alexa woke up early. She looked to her phone. It was Monday. She had to go back to school. She rolled herself out of bed, and opens the closet. She had always kept some clothes at Kurt's. After pulling out a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, she walked across the hall to the shower.**

** While she was in the shower, she thought of songs for glee club. Sectionals were coming up, and even though she had just joined, Mr Schue wanted her input.**

** Without knowing it, she started humming "Titanium" by David Guetta. She didn't think she was humming that loud, but she was. Kurt heard her, and opened his eyes,**

** "If only she could sing that." He murmured to Blaine. Blaine pulled him close. "That's probably why she's humming it." He says, sitting up. Kurt sits up as well and they both get out of bed.**

** After Alexa got dressed, she blow-dried her hair. She looked at herself. She didn't look that bad.**

** "Well, I guess you need a ride to school. Kurt's still getting ready, so I'll drive you. Be happy it's me, because if Kurt saw you, you would be late." Alexa blushed, and she walked out the door with Blaine to the car.**

** XXX XXX**

** Alexa slammed her locker door, and was greeted with a face full of slushy. **

** "Congratulations on making it in glee club, nerd." The jock said to her. She wiped the blue mess from her face, thankful that her shirt was blue.**

** "Don't take it personally. The jocks bully us if we are in Glee. I've been slushied at least ten times. Here, I'll help you get cleaned up."Alexa turned to meet the boy who was talking to her.**

** "Why would you help me? I don't know you." She said to the boy. "You're in Glee now. We stick out for each other. My name's Gavin. I know who you are, Alexa Hummel. Your brothers where in the original New Directions." He leads her to the nearest bathroom**

** "But that's the men's room!" She shouted in disbelief. "Do you want help cleaning off, or not?" she sighed, and followed him in.**

** "The hardest part is getting it out of your hair. You were lucky that it was to your face. Sometimes, they put it right above your head, and it gets all over you." she lets him help her. "There. Now come on. Glee started a few minutes ago." He helps her up, and they leave to get to Glee.**

** "Gavin, Alexa, you are here. Finally. Would you like to tell us why you're late?" Mr Schue asked them. "Even Murphy slushied Alexa. I was helping her wash up." He said. Mr Shue sighed, and Alexa and Gavin took their seats.**

** "Okay, does anyone have any ideas for Sectionals?" he looked around the room, and spotted Alexa in a corner, feet on another chair.**

** "Alexa? Do you have anything?" he asked her. She looked up. "Well, I might." She said, getting up from her seat. Mr Schue smiled, and handed her a mic. "Take it away."**

** She sighed, and started the first verse**

_**You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud, not saying much. **__**Utter silence. They didn't know she was that good.**___

_**I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet you shoot me down, but I get up**_**  
**_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away you shoot me down, but I won't fall am titanium you shoot me down, but I won't fall am titanium**_**  
**_**Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall Ghost town and haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I'm talking loud, not saying much**_**  
**_**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away**____**you shoot me down, but I won't fall am titanium you shoot me down, but I won't fall am titanium**__**  
**__**I am titanium**__**  
**__**I am titanium**_

_****__**Stone hard, machine gun Fired at the ones who run Stone hard, as bulletproof glass**_**  
**_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall am titanium You shoot me down, but I won't fall am titanium You shoot me down, but I won't fall am titanium You shoot me down, but I won't fall am titanium**_**  
**_**I am titanium. **__**She finished the song, and everyone was in utter silence.**_

_** "Oh My God, she's freaking amazing!" Someone shouts.**_

_** "I knew she was good, but not that good!" someone else says.**_

_** Alexa fell to the floor, and cried into her hands. Gavin ran to her side. "Alexa, what's wrong?" he asked her. "To, much, attention." She murmured. Gavin seemed to understand. "Guys, back off. She doesn't like attention." Gavin said. Everyone stopped talking, and Gavin helped Alexa up. "Thank you." she murmured in his ear.**_

_** For the rest of Glee, Mr Schue did not pick on Alexa. He knew he had found his new female lead. The only problem: she had stage fright. How could she be Kurt and Blaine's sister?**_

_** Alexa walked home that day. She knew Blaine would pick her up if she asked, but she wanted to walk. The surge if adrenaline that ran through her when she sang 'Titanium' scared her. She had never done anything like that before. Not in the orphanage or in any of the five years she had been with her family. She played her cello alone, in her room. It's not that she didn't **__**like **__**the attention, but she was afraid of it.**_

_** "Hey, I'm back!" she shouted as she opened the door. "Hey, sweetie!" Kurt shouted from the kitchen. Alexa dropped her bag on the floor, and walked into the kitchen.**_

_** "Lexi, you did NOT go to school dressed like that." Kurt said to her. Alexa smiled. "I wasn't worried about looking good. And I'm happy that I didn't dress all fancy, cuz some kid slushied me!" Kurt froze. "Someone slushied you!?" he shouted at me. He dropped what he was doing, and ran over to her. "What happened? Why did it happen? Are you okay?" HE looks in both of her eyes closely. "Kurt, I'm fine." She assures him. He sighs, and goes back to what he was doing. "Just be careful, Alexa. I was slushied so many times when i was in school. I don't want you to be the next me." He says. She rolls her eyes, and hugs Kurt. "I love you, kurt." **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Mr. Schue was not a bad person. But he felt like one

"Alexa, you're failing half of your classes." She wasn't

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, I'm trying, I really am!" she was.

Mr. Schue needed her to sing at sectionals

. Blackmail.

It was the only way to get her to comply.

"Alexa, I have to tell your parents. "He didn't.

"Please, Mr. Schuster, I'll do anything. Just, please don't tell them. They're too worried about Finn right now." And they were.

"Well, I guess you can sing Female Lead at sectionals. I won't tell your parents if you do." Now he felt like a douche. "Okay! I'll do it. Give me the song." She held out her hand. He handed her Cher Lloyds's 'Want you Back'. She looked it over, and left his office. He felt terrible.

XXX

At glee, Alexa stayed in the back. Seniors, Rikki and Chris, were by her, not really paying attention to her, or glee. Mr. Schue was talking about what the school musical should be. Everyone was suggesting classics, like Chicago, or Aida.

"What about Rock of Ages? The 80's were an amazing time and almost everyone knows the songs." It took about three seconds to realize that the suggestion had come from Alexa. "Alexa? Was that you?" Mr. Schue asked. "Yea, and it shouldn't be such a surprise. I can talk, I just choose not to. Anyway, Rock of ages is about a small-town girl, Sherrie, who goes to pursue her dreams in Hollywood of 1987. There, she meets Drew Boley, a city bot with dreams of being a rock star. Why not?" Everyone murmured, and then someone said.

"Why not? The girl is amazing, and we should trust her judgment. Me and Rikki are with her." It was Chris. Rikki smiled, and kissed her boyfriend. "OK, that's two for Rock of Ages." Mr. Schue said. "I'm with her two." Gavin said, smiling back at Alexa. She blushed. Another 8 members raised their hands. Only three did not. That was twelve out of fifteen

"Okay, then I guess we're doing Rock of Ages!"

XXX

"Kurt, I'm back!" Alexa shouted when she entered the house. "Hey Lexi! I'm in my room." He answered back. Alexis dropped her bag off into her room, and walked into his room. Kurt, who was sitting at his desk, playing a game on Facebook, got up, and hugged his beautiful little sister.

"What's up, kiddo?" he asked, ruffling her hair. "We are doing Rock of Ages as the school musical this year. And I'm singing the lead at sectionals." Alexa said. There was something in her voice. She seemed happier. "That's great sweetie. What are you singing?" he asked her. Alexa went to her room, and grabbed her sheet music. She walked back to Kurt, who was sitting down again, and handed him the music.

"_'Want you Back'_? That's a really good song. I can see you singing it. Wait! Lexi, you're going to sing for me!" Alexa didn't even have a chance to speak before Kurt had found the song. She looked over his shoulder.

"Hurt?" she asked. "Yep." He hit play.

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face"_ Kurt was simply amazed by her intro. He let her continue.

"_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away" _Blaine opened the door, to hear Alexa singing. He stayed in the living room, quietly listening to his beautiful sister-in-law

"_If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, oh_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you"_

Alexa finished. Kurt's mouth was wide open. "Lexi, that was, AMAZING! Oh, MY GOD! Why don't you like to show that off?" Kurt engulfed her in a hug, just as Blaine walked in. "Alexa, that was truly amazing. You have a gift!" He said, hugging her as well. "Can't…Breathe." Alexa murmured. Her brothers let go of her. "Sorry, sweetie, we're just really proud of you." Blaine said.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Burt and Carole had called to check on Alexa, and she asked to stay with her brothers for a little while longer. Her parents agreed, and told her that Finn and Rachel were getting married. Then, she went to bed.

"Kurt, honey, some to bed." Blaine said from his bed. Kurt, finished brushing his teeth, and joined Blaine in bed. Kurt was dressed in matching penguin flannel pajamas. Blaine, however, was wearing just his boxers.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered to his husband. Even though Blaine was younger, he acted older. Blaine was the "man of the house." And Kurt was his Baby Penguin. "I love you too, Blaine." He whispered. Blaine kissed his lips softly, and pulled Kurt close, for Blaine was bigger.

"And I always will."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alexa sat in her usual spot in the back of the choir room. She went over her music for sectionals. She was singing both solos; only, she didn't even like the songs. They were too hip, to, well, not her.

"Mr. Schue, I can't sing these songs." She said finally. "Alexa, what are you talking about?" Will said. "These songs are not about anything, and I can guarantee that they won't showcase my talent, and we won't win!" Will had never seen her so determined. "So, Alexa, what do you have in mind?" he asked her. "How about Viva la Vida, by Coldplay? I can even play the cello, and no one has seen someone play the cello, and sing at the same time. And before that, Secrets by One Republic? Both cello songs."

"Mr. Schue, how do we know she can even play the cello? Helena Harrison said. She was main lead until Alexa walked into their life. "I'll show you. I'm beginning to become more confident." Alexa hopped out of her chair, and opened her cello case. She took it out of the case, and walked to the front of the choir room.

Alexa walked over to Brad the faithful piano player. "Brad, do you know Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve?" he nods. Alexa sat down, and started the intro of the song. Brad and the band played the rest of the song. Alexa started the verse.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life.  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,_

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah

You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?

Everyone stood up. Helena huffed, and sat down. She had been proven wrong, again.

"Okay. Alexa, you can do that with the other two songs, righ?" Mr. Schue asked her. "Of course I can." She said confidently.

Then, the bell rang, and Alexa left the choir room. She was talking to Gavin, when suddenly, something was thrown into her face, and a burning sensation went through her eye.

"My older brother is getting his revenge on the Hummel's. Finally, I've waited so long for this day." Someone said. Only, Alexa couldn't see him. She could only hear him.

"Gavin, I can't see!" Alexa screamed. Gavin pulled out his cell phone, and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? Yes, my friend had just had something thrown in her face, and she is unable to see."

"Okay, sir, what is your name?"

"Gavin. Her name is Alexa. Alexa Hummel."

"Okay, Gavin, where are you?"

"I am at McKinley High school."

"Okay, help is on the way."

The ambulance arrived in less than ten minutes.

"Gavin, you go with her, and call her parents." An EMT told me. Gavin climb in, and grab her cell phone out of her purse.

"Alexa, what is the pass code?" he asks her. "ilovemybrothers, all one word." She says he enters it in, and calls her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hello, ma'm, my name is Gavin Curtis, is this Mrs. Carol Hummel?"

"Yes, it is. Why are you calling of my daughters phone?"

"Ma'm, I'm sorry to inform you about this, but your daughter is on her way to the hospital. Someone threw something in her face, and she is unable to see."

"Oh my god, not again. Burt, we have to get to the hospital. It's Alexa. Thank you Gavin, I will see you there." The conversation ended.

"Gavin , are they coming? A drowsy Alexa asked. "Yes, Lexi, they are." He said. "Can you also call me brothers? Kurt and Blaine?" she asked. "Sure." He dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Kurt."

"Hello, sir, my name is Gavin Curtis. Is this Kurt Hummel-Anderson?"

"Yes, it is. How'd you get Alexa's phone?"

"Sir, I'm sorry to inform you about this, but Alexa is on her way to the hospital. Someone threw something in her eye, and she is unable to see."

"Oh my god, this is Blaine all over again! Blaine, get in the car. It's Alexa, she's in the hospital. It's the same thing that happened to you! Thank you, Gavin, I guess I will see you at the hospital."


End file.
